


Bath Time for Dimidue!

by cly306



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly306/pseuds/cly306
Summary: Scrub scrub!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bath Time for Dimidue!

**Author's Note:**

> Please check it out on twitter for better quality :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/Teely103/status/1365094350154199040/photo/1


End file.
